xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping Page
△THE LUNAR EMPIRE△ SHIPPING PAGE SHIPS △ CONFESSIONS △ MORE! |} Please Follow The Specific Formats, If You Are Unsure; Contact A Staff Member △ MATES △ Format: Name x Name = Ship Name/s Thrushfoot x Snowlily = Thrushlily Kestrelheart x Poisonheart = Kestrelpoison Impstar x Hollowflame = Impflame Lilystep x Dagger = Daggerstep Strikefrost x Echosong = Strikesong Nightwater x Blazestorm = Nightstorm Greyrain x Spiceblaze = Greyblaze Adderwish x Snickerwhisper = Snickerwish Topazpelt x Omenlight = Omenpelt Newttail x Possumpelt = Newtpelt, Possumtail Silentbreeze x Kestrelwing = Silentwing, Kestrelbreeze △ GENUINE SHIPS △ Format: Name x Name = Ship Name/s Lavenderpaw x Rosepaw = Rosepool Bluepaw x Nettlepaw = Bluenettle Rosepaw x Dovepaw = Rosesong Mousestrike x Sandswirl = Mouseswirl, Sandstrike Lionstrike x Halfsong = Lionsong Halfsong x 'Starlingpaw = Starlingsong Cloudwhisper x Featherfall = Cloudfall Aurapaw x Elmpaw = Aurafall Darkfrost x Topazpelt = Topazfrost Kestrelwing x Silentbreeze = Silentwing DarkFrost x Blazestorm = Darkstorm PossomPelt x NewtTail = Newtpelt, Possumtail Clasppaw x Brightpaw = Claspspirit Brightpaw x Needlepaw/Frostpaw = Bright/Needlefrost Sagepaw x Littlepaw = Littleheart Poppypaw x Kestrelpaw = Poppykestrel △ JOKE SHIPS △ Format: Joke/Name x Joke/Name = Joke Name/s Neonrift x Nut = Leaky Nut Sandfeather x Ms. Frizzle = True Love, Betch Zeus x Booty = Beus The Caboose Snowlily x Tree = Snee Trily Sandfeather x Dora = Truer Love, Betch Viperpaw x Koritio = Vipito, Anime Yaaasss Stick x Stones = May Break My Bones, But Words Can Never Hurt Me Busta x Nut = Bustanut Impstar x Blazestorm x Darkfrost = THY MUSHROOM FAM Sandfeather x Spongebob = Even Truer Love, Betch. Beebo Urie x Snowlily = CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? Betch Titanic x Uranus = TITAN URANUS Sandfeather x Mickey Mouse = Truest Love, Betch Sandfeather x Elsa = Even Truester Love, Betch Sandfeather x Bill Nye The Science Guy = Truest Love In The World, Betch. It Was Confirmed Sandfeather x Her Pants = Truest Love In The World, Betch (Reconfirmed) Viperpaw x Anime = Truest Love In The Universe, Betch Blazestorm x Fire = SCREECH Sandfeather x Nick Crompton Memes = En'gland Is My City, Betch Sandstorm x Loneliness = Intoxication By Loneliness (Doctor Needed) Omen x Lit = Omen's Lit Socks x Topazpelt = Sockpelt Sh x Ip = Ship Longkit x Ash And Smoke = In Lungs Being Hungry During Plots x Scaredpaw = Life Scaredpaw x Being To Lazy To Get Up And Eat = Hunger Scaredpaw x "I'm Hungry" = HUNGERYYY Spiceblaze x Blazestorm = Blazeblaze Death x Alone = DYING ALONE :C Topazpelt x Blazestorm = (Saved From Doom) Scaredpaw x Hunger Games The MockingJay = Parodies :O Memes x Darkfrost = Dankfrost Adderwish x Cracking Open A Cold One With The Boys = Adderboi Blazestorm x Sandswirl's Tree = THIS IS MUH TREE NOBODY CAN TOUCH MUH TREE Cobra x Topaz Not Eating Veggies = Did U Just Assume My Gender W0w Ok I'm Tr1gg3r3d!11!! Lonely x Scaredy = A Bundle Of Abandoned Christmas Ornaments Bluestripe x Mad Eye Moody = Scardey: BELIEVE IT Burrpaw x No One = Totally True. SHE’LL NEVER GET A CAT Elmfall x Aurapool x Lilacspring x Tempestfall = The Fat Hen Four Littlepaw x Pumpkin Spice Lattes = Basic Kestrelwing x Procrastination = No AJ Ripple x No One = Lonely, Betch Swag x Darkfrost = FANTASY Scaredy x Spamming The Chat = Mulch Miucrhcycnvk Flooppoolf x Scardey Notices It Spelled The Same Backwards = W0W Scardey x Messy Desk = Typical Wolfey x Life = Death Scardey x Gremlins = Kusgkieuwgri △ CONFESSIONS △ Format: Name, Confession, "From Name" Please Be Serious. My Dearest Snickerwhisper, ❝We might be far from the same, in fact from two different worlds entirely. But in a way, I am you and you are me. I think of you as someone I can vent to, a friend, but maybe more than just that. I feel a feeling I haven't felt since kithood with you, and I'm addicted. I never want to let go. I never will. ❞ '- Adderwish' To Newttail, ❝I don't really know what to say, I just wanted you to know that I care and I hope you feel in the same manner. And I still can't think of what to say but here is goes, I really like you.❞ '- Possumpelt' To My Dearest Omenlight, ❝I never had the gutts to say anything, but I really did love you from the start. I felt so genuinely happy you chose me as a reaper, because I could spend more time with you. I'm so happy it's come to this. I liked everything about you. I'd always hoped it would come to this. And so it did. You're the most charming, polite, and understanding cat I've met. You're at my side, and I'm at yours.❞ '- Topazpelt' To My Beautiful Topazpelt, ❝The moment I met you, I knew I was in trouble. You're absolutely amazing. You're kind, sweet, feisty.. You're everything I need and want. I've had a hard life. From my family disappearing to Boneriver vanishing.. But you? You brought the light back. Topazpelt, you mean the world to me. I'm the luckiest tom in world. Thank you for being my mate.❞ '- Omenlight' Scaredfrost, ❝You seem like a great cat, in the small time that I have known you. You might be the one, but I am not yet ready for a mate.❞ '- Unknown For Now' Category:Browse